


'And how do you say kiss me?'

by Nightmares_and_Daydreams



Series: Across All Universes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, In the Heights References, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Multi, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Theatre, honestly everyone is, it is almost midnight as I post this, just theatre kids being theatre kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Nightmares_and_Daydreams
Summary: Adam, Shiro and their chaotic group of theatre kids/surrogate children have just a few months to get this production of In the Heights off the ground. Adam is also determined to put a stop to Lance and Keith's endless dance around one another. (He does have valid reasons for casting them as Nina and Benny too!)
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Lance (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Across All Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	'And how do you say kiss me?'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firedragonworks (firedragon32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedragon32/gifts).



> God posting this has given me so much grief. Thank goodness it worked this time.  
> Hi! This fic is for Klance AU Month, Day 15: High School and Day 21: Theatre/Actors. I combined the prompts because I'm kinda low on writing time.  
> Lizzie, this is for you because a) you're my friend and I wanted to; b) you are amazing, as is your writing, and you deserve it; c) you inspired me to participate in the first place. I asked you a question and said all would be revealed. Keep an eye out for a reference specifically for you!  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Lance was wrestling with algebra. They were doing something involving graphs and equations of lines and half of it looked the same so he really didn’t have the brainpower to spare to pay attention to anything around him. Which was probably why he didn’t notice Keith sneaking his pen across the table to poke him in the arm. 

‘Ow!’ he hissed. 

‘Sorry.’ Keith looked unapologetic. ‘The cast list is going up tonight!’ 

‘What?’ he whisper-shrieked, using Jenny Shaybon’s arguing with Iverson as cover. ‘How do you know?’ 

‘Adam told Shiro, who told me after I threatened to tell Adam who finished the donuts.’ 

‘Have I ever mentioned how glad I am you’re Shiro’s brother and live with him and Adam? And that Shiro happens to be dating Adam? And that you have superior blackmail skills and no remorse?’ 

‘You could stand to mention it more,’ Keith smirked (that _stupid_ smirk that always set butterflies loose in Lance’s stomach, and Keith knew it). His eyes widened. ‘Code Red!’ 

Lance whipped back to his maths book just as Iverson turned in their direction. 

* * *

‘I mean, Iverson isn’t even our Maths teacher anyway!’ Lance was protesting, waving his arms perilously close to the doorframe. Romelle looked up for just long enough to see Keith and Lance walk through the door before going back to frantically copying Pidge’s homework. 

Allura was sitting beside her, finishing off some Biology notes. Matt was lying on the stage with his head hanging off the end. Hunk and Shay were leaning against it, Hunk talking to Matt and Shay watching Romelle, giving input so the fact that it was copied became less obvious. Pidge had been half-heartedly learning French vocabulary, which she abandoned the minute the boys entered despite Shay telling her to ‘Learn it ahead of time for once, Pidge!’ 

‘Did Iverson cover your lesson?’ she asked, snickering. 

‘Yes, he did, which would have been fine if he didn’t insist on setting homework when he doesn’t even teach Maths!’ 

‘I thought maybe your dad said to give us homework,’ added Keith, stepping over Pidge’s legs to settle down between her and Romelle, peering at the paper. 

‘Nope, he said he’d start ‘One Month of Freedom’’ - Pidge added air quotes, rolling her eyes at the name which was _very much Matt’s fault_ , although the entire school used it by this point - ‘from today, so no homework for anyone until January.’ 

‘Man, your dad is the nicest teacher ever! Except Shiro and Adam,’ said Hunk. ‘He actually recognises that literally the whole school is involved in something in December and nobody has time for homework.’ 

‘Ahem, _Haggar,’_ said Allura, who had moved on to staring hopelessly at her Chemistry folder. ‘Oh, it’s no use. I can’t think straight, I was up late last night working on that portfolio. This isn’t due until Monday anyway.’ 

‘This is why you don’t take 11 GCSEs,’ interjected Romelle, still scribbling frantically while she’d been listening to the chatter around her. 

‘More specifically, this is why you don’t take 11 GCSEs including one with coursework! It takes up so much extra time,’ said Shay. 

‘Is that Pidge’s that you’re copying?’ asked Keith. 

‘Yep! It’s for Latin, I meant to do it but I forgot.’ 

‘Even after I texted her,’ sighed Allura, shaking her head in mock disappointment. 

‘Luckily Pidge did it so I can just copy hers!’ 

‘I’m surprised Pidge did it,’ said Hunk. 

‘ _Maison-_ I was bored, so I did it,’ she shrugged. ‘Next word, Lance.’ 

‘So according to Shiro, the cast list is going up tonight,’ Keith said casually as he opened his lunchbox. The room erupted in shouting. 

‘Dude! Why didn’t you open with that?’ yelled Matt, leaping off the stage and narrowly missing Hunk’s head. 

‘Then he wouldn’t get this reaction, would he?’ said Lance. 

‘Why don’t you sound surprised?’ Matt gave him a suspicious look. 

‘Duh! Keith told him already,’ said Pidge. ‘Is that really unexpected? Like, at all?’ 

‘Keith just likes me that much,’ Lance declared smugly. 

Keith ducked his head. As a result, only Romelle saw the blush and the tiny grin on his face, so of course she poked him with one eyebrow raised. He swatted her hand away, rolling his eyes, but he was still smiling. 

By this point, they had moved on to guessing who would play which roles for the thousandth time. 

‘I’ve got a good feeling!’ Lance was loudly insisting. ‘It’s your time, buddy! You and Shay have Usnavi and Vanessa locked in. Adam and Shiro know us all by now so even if you didn’t audition with any of those pieces, they know you can do it. Plus, most of us have played the leads by now, it was your turn anyway.’ 

‘I’m almost certain you’ll get Nina,’ said Allura. ‘After that audition it would be hard for them to find a reason not to cast you.’ 

‘Thanks, Princess!’ he grinned. 

‘I think Allura and Romelle will definitely get Daniela and Carla,’ mused Keith. ‘You guys had really good chemistry onstage when you did that one scene.’ 

‘They have good chemistry offstage too,’ said Pidge, smirking at Romelle, who was determined not to look at Allura. 

‘Alright, Pigeon, lay off,’ said Lance, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be doing French?’ 

‘Aren’t you supposed to be eating?’ said Hunk, poking him. 

‘Aren’t I supposed to be finishing this?’ yelped Romelle, and everyone turned to their tasks. 

* * *

Sure enough, they were all emailed that afternoon to tell them to be there after school to find out the cast of In the Heights. 

* * *

That evening, Lance dashed out of Music the second the bell rang. He was lucky that the music block was closest to the theatre of all the departments, so he was there long before any of his friends and just in time to catch Adam leaving the office with a piece of paper. He’d left most of his stuff waiting outside the theatre at the end of lunch, knowing he’d be back later and it would be less for him to carry. 

Adam, who was probably Lance’s favourite teacher in the whole universe (closely followed by Shiro) raised an eyebrow at Lance, and then at all the things he’d left there earlier. ‘It was Shiro, wasn’t it?’ 

‘Who - hah – told us?’ Lance bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. ‘Technically it was Keith.’ 

‘Demon child,’ Adam muttered. ‘I should never have told Shiro, of course Keith has some blackmail on him. Can a man not preserve any mystery among you people?’ 

Just then, Shay walked through the door. ‘Hi Adam!’ 

They waved to her. 

‘Want some chocolate?’ asked Lance. Shay nodded, and they settled down to wait for everyone else. Lance tried to peek at the paper in Adam’s hands a few times, but Adam gave him a look and he settled down. 

* * *

Keith ran down the stairs, fighting the people heading up, cursing Geography teachers who ignored bells and kept talking. Mr Morvok liked his own voice way too much. 

On any other day he would have been less hurried – everyone knew he had the longest distance and the worst teacher of all them on a Thursday afternoon, and usually they launched into whatever they’d be doing without him. But Adam and Shiro (especially Shiro) believed in ‘fairness’ and never put up the list until everyone was there. 

Keith reached the bottom of the stairs and took off. Technically running in the corridors was against the rules but Keith cared more about getting there as quickly as possible than rules (not that he had a high regard for them in the first place). Everyone was waiting and Lance would probably give him that pouty betrayed look if he made him wait too long (and he’d never admit it but he was weak for that look). 

When he finally skidded into the theatre, full of all his friends as well as some people he didn’t know so well, Lance launched himself off the floor shouting ‘Oh my God, it’s happening!’ 

Everyone gathered together, as close to the board as they could get, and Keith somehow found himself directly opposite Adam. As he reached up to pin that piece of paper in place, he gave Keith a worryingly smug look, raising his eyebrows just a little. His hand fell away from it, and everyone pressed forward, and... 

* * *

Adam would forever cherish the look on Keith’s face when he realised he and Lance were playing Benny and Nina. A furious blush covered his face and he went even redder, if that were possible, when Lance – also suspiciously red – threw his arms around him in excitement. Adam saw many of their friends giving them sideways looks ranging from excited to snickering (Pidge, mainly) to knowing. The gremlin in question sidled up to him and said, ‘This is gonna be _good_.’ 

Adam kind of wished Takashi were here. He’d been asked to cover something (Adam hadn’t been paying attention because he was trying to find his sock and they were already late) so he was halfway across the school, but there was a part of Adam that would enjoy telling him about the pining antics he’d missed. 

‘Alright everyone, get over there! We need to lay the foundation for this show, and the sooner we do it the better. Let’s do this!’ 

And so it began. 

* * *

‘This is it, ‘Llura, this is how it’ll happen!’ Lance was lying on her bed squealing while Allura finally got to wrestling with her Chemistry homework. He’d been walking on air since the cast list had gone up. ‘A true showmance!’ 

‘Except for the fact that this endless dance of yours has been going on for ever already?’ said Pidge, who was highlighting her lines with Hunk. 

‘Details. We’re playing Benny and Nina! _Benny and Nina!_ They practically invented love! And we get to sing _Sunrise_! This has been my dream since forever!’ 

‘Adam totally did that on purpose,’ said Hunk. ‘Obviously you’re perfect fits for the roles too, but he was probably as sick of waiting for you two to kiss as everyone else and decided to do something about it.’ 

‘Ok, well, it won’t be like that any longer!’ 

‘What won’t be like what any longer?’ asked Keith, walking through the door with Shiro. 

Lance screeched and fell off the bed. 

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, and normally everyone would be dead on their feet, but somehow all of that was always swept away the moment one stepped through the doors of the theatre. It helped that there was always something exciting going on, a thrumming energy permanently present in the hallowed space. As Allura entered, she saw that Lance was sitting on the edge of the stage talking to Adam, various cast members were scattered around the seats and the side of the stage (including Lance’s sister Veronica and James Griffin, working with Shiro) and Keith, in the front row, was staring intently at a folder on his lap. 

‘French? Wouldn’t Spanish be more useful right now?’ she said by way of greeting. Keith jumped. 

‘Jesus, Allura!’ 

‘Sorry.’ 

‘I’m trying to get this done as quickly as possible because I know it’ll be harder during the week and we’re here most of the weekend so I won’t have time. And I’m seeing Krolia tonight.’ 

‘Ah.’ They all knew about Keith’s complicated relationship with his mother. She’d left him not long after he was born (why, Keith had never said) and appeared again in his life a year or so ago with Keith’s half-sister Acxa. It had taken a long time before they’d settled into their current arrangement, where they met up every couple of weeks, slowly building up their relationship. As far as Allura knew, he’d never actually called her ‘Mom’, even if he’d referred to her as his mother many times. ‘Isn’t this weekend just a Sunday rehearsal?’ 

‘Adam and Shiro want me, Lance, Veronica and Griffin here on Saturday morning to work on some scenes, and then after lunch Shiro wanted to experiment with staging for all those duets, and then we’re all going to Pidge and Matt’s for the night,’ said Keith, ‘so it’s kind of a busy weekend.’ 

‘Well, have fun with that!’ she said. ‘What’s Lance doing up there, anyway?’ 

‘He was doing Breathe,’ said Keith, a soft look overtaking his features as he glanced up at the stage. Lance, seemingly unconsciously, was playing with the bracelet Keith had given him (Hunk was almost sure he only did it when he was thinking of Keith). ‘But they’ve been talking for so long it’s probably something else by now.’ 

Just then, Lance jumped down and Adam waved Shay, Hunk and Pidge over. Lance made a beeline for Keith and Allura, giving her a quick hug before collapsing into a seat with his eyes closed and his head tipped up towards the ceiling. Allura honestly couldn’t tell if he was aware of Keith’s eyes on him, full of something so gentle that it almost made her feel like a voyeur. There had been more and more of those looks from both boys lately. 

‘I need sleeeeeeep,’ Lance groaned. ‘Tomorrow we’ve got all that stuff to do and I just want a moment to... _breathe_.’ He wiggled his eyebrows, and Keith groaned and poked him in the ribs. 

‘That was awful,’ he said. 

‘At least put some effort into it!’ said Matt, appearing out of nowhere. ‘That one was easy!’ 

‘It proves how tired I am!’ said Lance. ‘I didn’t sleep nearly enough last night.’ 

‘Everything ok?’ Matt asked. 

‘Yeah, just one of those nights. I stayed up to finish homework, it took me too long since I kept almost falling asleep, it was really late by the time I was done, the usual. But hey!’ He turned to Keith. ‘You’re still staying over tonight, right?’ 

Keith nodded. 

‘That’ll make it all better,’ he grinned, closing his eyes again. He missed Keith’s blush, though Allura suspected he was perfectly aware of it. 

‘So...’ Matt said, with fake casualness. ‘Doesn’t Act 1 end with a kiss scene?’ They were both blushing now, and it only intensified as he continued, ‘What are you planning to do about that? Wing it during the first rehearsal, or...?’ 

‘Keith! Lance!’ called Shiro. ‘Can you get up here, please?’ 

They left as quickly as humanly possible. Matt looked as disappointed as Allura felt. 

* * *

Pidge sat down with Matt and Allura. They both looked disappointed, and judging from the blushes that still hadn’t faded from Keith and Lance’s faces she was sure they’d been in the middle of bringing up a romance-related topic. Like... 

‘Was it the kiss?’ 

‘Yep. And then Shiro ruined it,’ sighed Matt. 

‘I’ll bet you ten dollars they kiss this weekend,’ said Pidge. 

‘Before they get to our house tomorrow,’ countered Matt. ‘They’re spending an entire afternoon working on duets together!’ 

‘ _I_ bet they kiss outside of a rehearsal,’ said Allura with confidence. ‘Even if it’s for ‘practice’.’ 

‘You’re on!’ said Matt before going to join someone beckoning to him. 

Pidge turned to watch them, singing the first of their three duets. ‘Correct me if I’m wrong, but Benny’s Dispatch is objectively the least romantic of their songs.’ 

Allura nodded. 

‘And yet there are still so many sparks flying here it’s a miracle nothing’s on fire.’ 

She burst into laughter, which was soon echoed by Pidge. They shared a look of fond exasperation and continued watching their pining boys. 

* * *

‘Hey Lance?’ Keith said so softly Lance almost didn’t hear it at first. 

‘Yeah?’ They were both sitting on Lance’s bed, technically going over lines but really just enjoying each other’s presence. 

‘Matt had a point earlier. About the whole kiss scene?’ 

All at once, a swarm of butterflies took up residence in his stomach. 

‘I mean... I don’t know, I guess – it probably makes sense to practice before doing it in front of everyone?’ 

Warmth spread through Lance’s whole body. Keith was blushing but his eyes were fixed on Lance’s, warm and bright and enticing. He lifted a hand to Keith’s face as he murmured, ‘Practice? Is that what they’re calling it these days?’ 

‘Does that mean we’re dropping the act?’ A little smile curved Keith’s mouth. 

‘I mean, I don’t know if anyone was really acting...’ 

‘Are you going to kiss me or not?’ 

‘Pushy,’ he breathed, as he finally lowered his mouth to Keith’s. 

* * *

Keith wasn’t sure when his arms had moved to Lance’s neck, but there they were, pulling him in as close as possible. The kiss was all at once nothing like he’d imagined and everything he’d dreamed of. His whole body was tingling, his heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, and then Lance’s free hand was at his waist like a brand on his skin. 

Eventually, they broke apart for air but remained nose-to-nose. Keith knew he was grinning like an idiot but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

‘I think we’re pretty good at that,’ whispered Lance with an equally giddy look on his face. 

‘Although technically you’re supposed to practice a scene over and over to get it perfect,’ said Keith. 

‘I like the way you think.’

* * *

‘Takashi there is something going on!’ hissed Adam. ‘They’re giving each other a look they weren’t before and they keep looking at each other every other minute. Something has _happened_!’ 

‘Interrogate them at lunch?’ 

‘Interrogate them at lunch.’

* * *

Keith could admit he was slightly distracted all through the morning. It was just so _hard_ to take his eyes off Lance, especially when he kept _looking back_ and every time he did Keith’s whole body felt warm. He had no idea if Griffin noticed anything, but judging by the significant look Veronica gave him as she left she definitely had. 

Anyway, his distraction was probably why he didn’t notice Shiro and Adam’s own looks between the two of them until they’d reached Altea, a cosy little café down the road from the school, where they often went during all-day rehearsals. The owner, Coran, was Allura’s uncle and knew them all by name. He also had a soft spot for Lance, who’d stopped a burglary once by launching himself at the perpetrators (thankfully, after sounding the alarm). That had resulted in a short hospital stay and a lot of scolding. 

The moment they were seated, Adam pounced. ‘Something happened last night, spill!’ 

Lance squeaked. Keith blushed. Adam and Shiro waited expectantly. 

‘What do you want us to say?’ said Lance weakly. ‘You’ve already figured it out.’ 

‘We want confirmation,’ said Shiro, grinning evilly. ‘And details – ah, PG ones, that is.’ 

_‘Shiro_ !’ hissed Keith, mortified even though Lance had known his brother for ages and he’d pulled worse before. ‘It wasn’t - there’s no – _a_ _ll the details are PG_!’ 

‘Takashi, I love you so much right now,’ crowed Adam. ‘I’ll make it simple. Kiss or no kiss?’ 

‘Yes kiss,’ mumbled Lance as Keith nodded, both of their faces flaming. 

‘Was it like, talked about or one of you just did it?’ asked Shiro. 

‘Why do you – yes, we talked!’ 

‘Does this mean you’re dating now?’ Adam asked, almost bouncing out of his seat. 

They nodded. 

‘YES!’ shrieked Adam. If anyone else had been in the room this would have turned some heads. 

‘Wait wait wait!’ interrupted Shiro. ‘One more question – was any flirting involved?’ 

‘What the heck?’ screeched Keith at the same time as Lance said, ‘A little.’ 

‘I am victorious!’ declared Adam, standing suddenly. ‘I am now owed money from... Pidge, Matt, Romelle, uhhh – Shay! And Hunk, and Allura, and even you, Takashi! I outbet _everyone_!’ 

‘Dammit...’ said Shiro. ‘Ok, but I am definitely owed something.’ 

‘What the heck.’ Lance was gaping at Keith, an expression he was fairly sure was mirrored on his own face. He was mortified, terrified, any other ‘-ified’ words that probably existed that he couldn’t remember right now! There was an entire multi-layered betting pool on them among their friends and somehow they’d had no clue whatsoever. 

‘Congratulations, my boys! I’m so happy for you two – I have also been waiting for this for a while! I’ll get you something to celebrate!’ 

‘Coran, where did you come from?’ Keith asked weakly. Beside him, Lance squawked like a strangled chicken and melted into his seat.

* * *

Pidge spun her desk chair around, a single eyebrow raised, stroking Bae Bae on her lap. ‘Fancy seeing you boys here.’ 

‘How exactly does someone respond to that?’ said Keith, looking confused. (Lance thought he looked adorable like that. To be fair, Lance thought he always looked adorable.) 

‘Jesus, Kogane, it’s called dramatic effect,’ huffed Pidge. 

‘AAAAHHHHHH CONGRATULATIONS!’ shrieked Hunk and Allura as one, throwing themselves at the two boys still standing in the doorway of Pidge’s room. It was like that snapped a tether on all their friends, who descended upon them. Everyone was talking and squealing and laughing and bemoaning the money lost on their bad wagers all at once and for a good five minutes, it was utter chaos. 

Eventually they settled down, finally setting up a movie and sitting sprawled in various positions around the room. Lance tugged Keith down next to him at the foot of the bed, in a little nook between the bed and the wall. It was small enough that they had to cuddle to fit, which may have been Lance’s plan all along. Nobody could prove anything. 

‘I feel like doing something that would be both genius and dumb,’ said Matt suddenly. ‘Like prank Shiro and Adam mid-rehearsal or something. It would take the edge off exams, you know? Or eating more chocolate in an afternoon than I should. Just something to bring some fun back. I keep thinking of everything I might be doing.’ 

‘Don’t think. Become,’ said Shay. ‘Now can we please watch the movie?’ 

As Anastasia (Pidge’s choice, funnily enough; she said it was one of the only good things Disney had ever done) started playing, he wrapped his arms around Keith, sinking into his warmth (seriously, he was like a toaster). After the twenty-four hours they’d had, he was exhausted, and he was fairly sure he’d fallen asleep within the first half hour. 

So, it couldn’t be his fault that Matt, Pidge, Hunk and Romelle had all snapped countless pictures without being noticed!

* * *

Lance was _living_! Not that he didn’t love rehearsing and being a part of this production with his friends, but today was one of those days where pretty much everything that could go wrong was going wrong. 

They were doing the first song, _In the Heights,_ a 7-and-a-half-minute long behemoth with a lot of moving parts. As it was in its fledgling stages, people were still mixing up lyrics or couldn’t remember where to go five minutes after staging it or didn’t know when to come onstage. It was hard, but to add insult to injury everyone was almost burnt out from exams, Christmas was in just a week and it was already dark outside. It was practically a move-forward-five-lines, go-back-ten-lines situation. Shiro wouldn’t snap at any of them (unless he was pushed to the breaking point like with a technician, Slav) but even he was noticeably stressed. For once, Lance was glad to be the only cast member not in the opening number. 

‘Keith, remember not to start talking too early, they can’t hear you if you’re still offstage,’ Shiro said now. 

Keith nodded. ‘You want me to go back, or...?’ 

‘No, let’s just try to make it to the end.’ 

Lance blew him a kiss with a little smile. Keith smiled back. 

Two minutes later... 

‘Shay, remember, you’re pleading with him to listen to what you have to say. You just walked on yelling ‘No’ about 27 times. You’re desperate.’ 

Lance made a motion to convey ‘big’ to her. He wasn’t sure if the message quite got across, but oh well. He continued mentally running lines and cues – no point wasting time. 

Again... 

‘Hunk, you’re telling the audience your story. You’re setting the scene for the entire show, it’s important. Everyone else will work with you, so don’t worry about them. Just make sure your voice is heard.’ 

Hunk was biting his lip, brow furrowed. _You got this_! Lance mouthed at him with a thumbs up. He grinned at Lance, launching back into the song. Despite what he thought, he was doing brilliantly. Lance often thought he held himself to unreasonably high standards and got a bit too dissatisfied with little imperfections. He guessed that probably made him a good engineer, though. 

And again... 

‘Matt, Rachel, we need to hear you too! You know what, drop staging for a moment. Stay where you are, just sing that last part to me, from ‘Yeah I’m a streetlight’, then we’ll take a break.’ 

‘ _And get awa-ay_ ,’ Lance sang under his breath. It wasn’t exactly the right Lin-Manuel Miranda musical, but it wasn’t like it mattered. He gave everyone up on the stage a huge thumbs up behind Shiro’s back – it gained a smile from some of them. He joined in softly with them as they sang. Pidge, despite the huge dark circles under her eyes, grinned at him. Matt winked and Allura and Romelle made a subtle heart with their fingers. 

Keith didn’t take his eyes off him once. 

‘Alright, guys, thanks. You’ve worked really hard today, and I know it hasn’t been the best of rehearsals. Let’s take some time to recharge and then see what we’ll do in the time we have left. Adam should be back by then.’ 

Everyone slumped offstage in varying degrees of exhaustion. Lance noticed Shiro catch Hunk by the arm and strained his ears to listen. ‘Hunk, I just want you to know that you’re doing an amazing job, alright? I know there’s plenty of pointers I’ve been giving you, but you have everything you need to blow that audience away on opening night. You just need to believe in yourself.’ 

Hunk nodded with a tired smile. ‘Thanks, Shiro.’ 

‘Snooping?’ 

Lance stifled a shriek and turned to face his boyfriend, who had a devious look on his face. 

‘Shut up. I just wanted to make sure Hunk’s ok.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Keith’s eyebrows drew together in thought. ‘It was hard today.’ 

‘So everyone keeps saying. And I keep thinking. I’m kind of glad I wasn’t up there.’ 

‘Yes, you were relaxing here while we suffered!’ Romelle declared, throwing herself over the back of the empty seats between her row and theirs. She lay there, blinking dazedly up at them. 

‘All the thumbs up and finger guns and winks and stuff helped, though,’ said Keith softly. ‘So, you know... thanks.’ 

‘No problem,’ he replied, intertwining their fingers. ‘You good, Hunk?’ 

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘Just thinking about the confidence thing. Maybe I should channel sleepover karaoke Hunk. I’m always confident then.’ 

‘There you go!’ said Lance. ‘You’ve got this. You are doing so well, Hunk, I promise. Just get out of your head. You’re overthinking this just because it’s technically the ‘main role’.’ 

‘Lance is right,’ said Allura. ‘It’s the same as any other, perform it the same way you have all your past roles.’ 

‘In short,’ said Pidge. ‘Don’t think. Become. But I mean it seriously for once.’ 

When everyone had collapsed into their seats, more mentally than physically exhausted, an idea struck. He grabbed Allura, whispering it in her ear, and her face lit up. ‘You’re a genius!’ she hissed, eyes sparkling with excitement. Then she slipped away and onto the stage, where she opened her mouth and began to belt her opening lines of _Carnaval_ _del Barrio_ , the party song of the musical, the one that always got audiences on their feet and all the cast loved singing. Lance had never seen anyone frowning while singing it. 

Slowly Romelle and Matt joined in as their characters would, and people from across the room, smiling, laughing, gravitated towards the stage. One by one, everyone joined in, even Shiro, then someone starting playing it on their phone and people began to dance too. Keith gave him a knowing look. ‘This was your idea, wasn’t it?’ 

‘I’ll never tell.’ He winked and went to join everyone just as Adam walked in and gaped at the party that had begun in his absence.

'I was gone for ten minutes!'

* * *

Opening night. After months and months of preparation, it had come to this. They’d rehearsed for hours on end, carrying on at home, in lessons, acting out scenes when they were eating lunch together. Adam and Shiro had done everything they could to bring the show together, the crew had organised everything backstage down to the second, the cast had given it their everything to bring it to life. And this was it. 

Keith was in the wings, in costume, peeking out as much as he dared without being seen by the audience who were slowly filing in. Adam had threatened to drag him back by the ear if anyone caught a glimpse of his presence, and opening-night Adam was not someone whose attention Keith wanted to attract. Not for the wrong reasons, anyway. 

‘Hey, stranger.’ 

‘Hey, Lance.’ 

An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the curtain until he was nose-to-nose with his boyfriend. He could feel the wide smile on his face, the delight at finally having this amazing, beautiful, loving boy, at being able to proclaim his love to the world (or not, since Keith wasn’t quite that kind of person) and know he was getting just as much back. 

‘Time for the last hugs?’ This was a tradition among their friends. Shiro and Adam would always talk to everyone onstage before letting the audience in, but they, as a group, would always gather for just one more hug before taking their places. 

‘Not yet. Allura’s hair needs fixing.’ He grinned. ‘We have a minute or two to spare.’ 

‘Hmmm...’ Keith indulged him for just a moment before pulling out of his hold. ‘You can wait to kiss me until the end of Act 1. It’ll make your acting that much more convincing.’ 

‘Excuse you!’ he said in mock indignance. ‘My acting is wonderful!’ 

‘Oh, here we go,’ said Matt, falling into step with them as they passed the prop room. ‘Are you bickering over whose acting is better?’ 

‘Nah,’ said Lance. ‘Just Keith trying to be difficult.’ 

_‘Trying_?’ 

‘Yeah, _cariño_ ,’ he said. ‘You’ll give in eventually.’ 

‘Oh, because your kissing’s just that good?’ 

‘That would be what you’re arguing about,’ snickered Matt just as Pidge appeared (she almost seemed to have the ability to teleport) and said, ‘Flirting? In front of my salad?’ 

‘You don’t have any salad,’ Lance and Keith chorused at her. 

They pushed the door open and were immediately hit with a wall of sound. It was one of the quirks of a theatre, Keith had found – the area directly behind the stage and in the wings, when an audience was in the theatre, was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. (At least, it was meant to be. A few people, mostly stage managers, would be whispering to each other about which prop needed to be brought over or who needed to be ready for their cue _in less than a page so where the hell are they?_ or occasionally actors frantically running over lines one last time by stealing a script off the closest crew member.) But there was a definite hush, and then the moment you entered the area behind that, where wardrobe and makeup were, and the space where actors waited when they weren’t onstage, the cacophony was almost deafening. Here, people standing at opposite ends of the room shrieked at each other to _throw that shoe over here_ or _come here, you need more eyeliner or nobody will see it_ or practicing lines with the utmost enthusiasm. There was a memorable occasion when they’d done _Wendy and Peter Pan_ and anyone crossing the room – which was everyone – was at high risk of being stabbed as Peter and Captain Hook practiced duelling with swords. 

(Actually, Keith had been Hook that time. He’d relished getting to wave a sword around every other scene, and had used it every spare second he’d got. Lance alternated between sighing in exasperation and letting Keith practice with him – something he enjoyed more than he let on – Hunk had given him a wide berth whenever he was within five feet of a sword and Shiro had begged Adam to explain why he let Keith have a sword.) 

‘Alright, I’m ready,’ Allura shrieked, running over with Romelle on her tail. Hunk and Shay appeared from wherever they’d been, and they all gathered in a circle. 

‘Alright guys,’ said Lance. ‘We’ve worked hard for this. We’re all totally amazing, we work together brilliantly. Matt, thank you for representing piragua so brilliantly. I would trust nobody else to do it. Romelle, Allura, the sweetness and sass are on point, working with you makes me better and the audience will get to see you shine tonight. Pidge, you are a tiny powerhouse. You’re gonna go up there tonight and make them pay attention. Keith – I can’t wait to fall in love with you.’ He winked, and Keith laughed despite himself. ‘Really though. You know what a dream this role is for me, and I’m so glad I get you as the Benny to my Nina. And Shay! I know you’ll be unforgettable. Swing that wrecking ball of talent at this audience’s head! Hunk. Hunk, buddy. You’ve always been there for us. This is _your_ night to go out there and steal the show! You deserve it. Tonight we are going to bring the house down. Break a leg!’ 

Then everyone was hugging and Keith found himself spun from person to person (so what if he was the second shortest, shut up) until he landed in Lance’s arms again. ‘Not even one good luck kiss?’ he pouted. 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘You’re a menace. I love you.’ And he kissed Lance briefly before rushing to take his place for the first song.

* * *

Everyone rushed towards the stage, Lance’s sisters ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek as they passed. 

The show began. Lance could hear them – Hunk and Matt’s back-and-forth, then Hunk alone (and he was killing it!) and then everyone else, worlds away from where this number had started. He listened to them all in delight, singing along and mimicking all their movements from backstage, and then it was his turn. 

And after that, the night flew by. The interval was chaos again, cast and crew alike running around urgently to be ready for when the curtain rose again. Lance and Keith positioned themselves as early as they could, and then the curtain was rising on the most romantic duet Lance had ever known. _Sunrise_ had been near and dear to his heart for as long as he could remember, and sometimes he still couldn’t believe he and Keith were here. 

But each word that flowed between them felt heavy with meaning. They were playing Nina and Benny, singing this to each other, but this was also Lance and Keith, singing to each other and meaning every word. He barely registered the audience and the rest of the cast around them, as 

Keith sang _How do you say ‘Help me’?_

And Lance replied _Ayúdame_

As Keith said _And_ _how do you say ‘Promise me’?_

And Lance said _Prométeme_

And their voices melded together perfectly, ringing out through the theatre. 

‘ _And how do you say ‘kiss me’?_

_Bésame_

_And how do you say always?_

_Para_ _siempre_

_Al amánecer_

_I will be there_

_Al amánecer._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love that song?  
> Ayúdame: help me  
> Prométeme: promise me  
> Bésame: kiss me  
> Para siempre: for always  
> Al amánecer: at sunrise  
> Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for other prompts! They'll likely be shorter than this one, though. Kudos and comments are my lifeblood if you feel up to it <3  
> Fun fact - the homework rush at lunchtime, the teachers letting up on homework when there are plays and concerts etc. and everything about opening night is drawn directly from my own experiences! (Also, yes I did slip quite a few references in there, did you catch them?)


End file.
